


Under a Fullish Moon

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral & Tenjou Kaito, Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 2





	Under a Fullish Moon

"Give me a minute or an hour." Kite said, taking a quick glance at his eyes in the mirror. Only a few gold specks were beginning to show.

"You don't know when your transformation-"

"It's less steady that most people think!" Kite snapped. "It's not a simple as just being under a full moon."

"I see." Astral said. He did not, but Kite wasn't going to argue the point.

"Listen, when I start to transform, you have to leave." Kite said, having determined that it wouldn't take place in a minute by virtue of it having been over a minute. "It'll be disturbing, and when I turn into a wolf-"  _ I'll probably start licking you. It's what I did to Hart that one time and I refuse to ever have anything like that happen again. It was so embarrassing.  _ "-you'll be in danger."

Astral met his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

He couldn't stop the words from escaping. "Every time."

Astral sat down, ready and waiting for the transformation to take hold, and Kite sighed.

It was definitely going to happen again.


End file.
